


No Sex, No Drama, Just Cuddles.

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, seriously that's all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam cuddle. That's literally all there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sex, No Drama, Just Cuddles.

Liam grabs Niall's wrist and tugs, causing him to sprawl across his lap with a grumble, “I want cuddles,” Liam says with a grin. 

“You could have just _asked_ ,” Niall says, situating himself against Liam's side and pressing his face to his throat. 

Liam laughs and wraps one arm tight around Niall's waist, the other going to card through his blond hair. “Where's the fun in that? I don't need to ask you, I'll just grab you and hold on until you stop wiggling around,” he says, tugging lightly at the knots that he finds in Niall's hair to untangle them. 

Nipping at Liam's Adam's apple, Niall complains, “You say the sweetest things but I was busy. I was on my way to get a bag of crisps.” 

Rolling his eyes, Liam ducks down to press a kiss to Niall's cheek and tugs on his waist until Niall's sitting on his lap sideways. “We just ate breakfast like, a few hours ago, why d'you need crisps?” he questions lightly, fingers sneaking under Niall's shirt to trace nonsense patterns on his bare hip. 

Niall lets out a breath, relaxing into Liam's hold and responds, “well yeah, I know we just ate, but the crisps were a light snack.” 

“You are _ridiculous_ ,” Liam chuckles, fingers moving to dance lightly over Niall's spine as his other hand continues to play with his blond hair. 

“You _stole cuddles_ ,” Niall points out, shivering slightly at the light touch of Liam's fingers against his back, “you have no room to call _me_ ridiculous.” Liam merely hums, ignoring Niall's smart-ass remark in favor of tucking a hand under his his chin to tip Niall's head back to look him in the eyes. Niall wrinkles his nose and sticks his tongue out, “you're _lame_ ,” he says stretching his neck to press a sloppy kiss to Liam's cheek. 

Liam huffs out a breath and moves his hand back to curl through Niall's hair, “shuddup, you're worse than Zayn what with your constant talking when you should be _cuddling_.”

“I _am,_ cuddling!” Niall insists, muffled from where his mouth is pressing against Liam's throat, having tucked his head back under the other male's chin when he started playing with his hair again.

"Not very well,” Liam teases as Niall huffs, pushing at Liam's shoulder until Liam is sprawled against the couch cushions Niall tucking himself between the back of the couch and the other male's side. 

Niall blows a raspberry against the side of Liam's throat. “ I am the best at cuddling,” he denies, wiggling a leg between Liam's and pressing as close as he can to him. “Cuddle Master from Mullingar, I am,” he continues, hand curling against Liam's chest, fingers twisting in the front of his shirt. 

“Sure you are,” Liam agrees with a smile, settling down onto the couch more and letting his eyes slip closed, comfortably tired and ready to nap. 

“Sleep now,” Niall mumbles, breath fanning across Liam's collarbone as he sighs out, suddenly exhausted. That's how Zayn and Louis find them hours later after they finally emerge from the back lounge, curled together and snoring, Liam's hand resting lightly on the warm skin at the small of Niall's back. 

**Author's Note:**

> because I am a great person and I understand the need to read adorable Niam, I wrote this for a lovely lady that I follow on both twitter and tumblr :)


End file.
